Any Pairing Oneshots
by gisir9898
Summary: Instructions in the first chapter. Any pairing you want a oneshot for, I'll write it! Review with what you want and I'll write it for you. No smut requests please.
1. Instructions

Here's what's going on. Each chapter will be a new oneshot involving whatever character your hearts desire. I'll write any pairing, no matter who they are. I would like to avoid writing smut though, so it's either sad stuck, adventurous, or fluffy. All you need to do is review saying what pairing you want/what you want them to do, and I'll write it! : ) If you don't tell me what you want I'll eventually update, but it'll take a while. I have another gam/tav story up, so if the oneshot involves the two of them, I'll post it in both stories.

Please, review and enjoy the stories!


	2. EriSol: Migraine

My sad attempt at some random erisol for NyaKyu. I hope you guys like it, I really like erisol headache things, so I figured I'd trow this one into the fray.

EriSol Migraine

Sollux gnashed his teeth angrily, his bi colored shoes clanging against the metal floor of the meteor loudly. His dual colored classes slipped down his nose, and he impatiently slipped them from his face and hung them from the collar of his black shirt. With each clang from his feet he felt his psiionics crack around his eyes. He had been planning on actually getting some programming done that day, but had been rudely interrupted by a certain 'high blood,' via Trollian, and was now stomping his way back to his respite block before he did something he'd regret.

Feeling a familiar pressure building up between his temples, Sollux groaned quietly, and slowed his footsteps, trying to create less noise.

He was getting a migraine.

He wasn't even surprised, at this point. He knew the signs, and he knew he'd get one the very second he woke up. That was another reason he was refusing to bother with a certain, Eridan Ampora. He didn't think his head would be able to handle such an obnoxious personality.

To be fair, Eridan had gotten much more tolerable over the years they'd spent on the meteor. He went from someone he'd very much liked to have dead, to someone who he only sort of disliked. He didn't regret losing a Kismeisis. Heck if he'd had any say in it he would never had even gotten one. They were a bother and hard to keep up.

Hate took a lot of energy, and by the time he'd finished hating Eridan, he'd get another headache.

So he just sort of stopped hating him. The two of them had become neutral… platonic even.

Feeling a sudden throb in his head, Sollux stopped walking and inhaled sharply, the sound only serving to further irritate his head. He held his breath for a moment, then slowly breathed out as the pain lessened.

Migraines were so fun.

Suddenly realizing he had stopped walking, he slowly continued. He groaned when he realized he'd have to pass by Eridan's respite block anyways, just to get to his.

Wonderful.

He couldn't take a different route, and Fef's block was on the other side of the meteor. He sighed, and clenched his eyes shut, letting his psiionics reach out to touch the walls. He liked seeing this way much better than using his eyes, especially when he had a migraine.

Feeling his way along slowly, he pressed his fingers to his temples, half hoping he could just fall asleep when he got to his block, but knowing it would be more productive of him to go back to coding. It was expected of him to finish his work each day, and although he knew Karkat wouldn't approve of him working when he felt so badly, his pride wouldn't allow it most times.

This wasn't one of those times.

Sometimes, when you're in pain, pride has to take a backseat.

And that's why he acted like he did when he ran into Eridan Ampora.

Eridan greeted him loudly, happily even, which in itself should have startled the Psiionic, but through the haze of pain he didn't notice.

"Sol! Wwhere're you off to? Headdin' ovver to Fef's?"

Sollux grit his teeth and opened his eyes, withdrawing his psiionics. "No Ed. I'm not going to thee Fef."

Taking note of the obvious lack of enthusiasm, Eridan smiled at Sollux, "Wwell since you don't seem busy or anythin,' ya wanna come hang out wwith me?"

Opening his mouth to answer, Sollux was caught off guard at a sudden spike in his migraine that turned his vision black. When his vision came back he was aware that he was severely hunched over, and would have fallen had Eridan not moved to support him.

"Shit Sol, did I do somethin? Wwhat's wwrong?"

Even now, Sollux had to chuckle at Eridan's wavy accent. As if knowing why he laughed, Eridan pouted, "Oh yea, cause it's so much worse than your lisping ass."

Sollux's head throbbed again, and he groaned quietly, shutting his eyes again. Reaching out his hand, he was further steadied by the highblood, and when he opened his eyes again, he was met with the vibrant purple eyes that were Eridan Ampora.

"The hell's the matter Sol?"

Sollux chuckled. In his slumped state, with his bags under his eyes and grimace on his face, he knew he probably looked downright pitiful.

He secretly hoped he did. Pity was love, after all.

And he hated to say it, but he was just as desperate as the sea dweller to get that particular quadrant filled up. It didn't help that their platonic relationship was so enjoyable.

Realizing his hand was still clasped in Eridan's, Sollux made no move to let go, and neither did Eridan. Only when Eridan continued to stare at him did Sollux realize he had been asked a question.

"What?" He asked quietly.

Eridan sighed out his nose, then proceeded to drag Sollux through the remainder of the hall. With each step Sollux's headache worsened, until the nausea and pain made him feel like he would throw up. Before he knew it they had reached his respite block, and Eridan gently pushed him inside. Sollux stumbled at the sudden loss of a crutch, and leaned against the wall to remain standing. He let his psiionics wander again, and brought his hands to his head.

"Alright Sol, wwhat the hell's goin on?" Sollux looked up indignantly at the slightly taller troll.

"Are you theriouthly getting mad at me right now?"

Eridan crossed his arms, "If it's the only wway to get you to tell me wwhat's the problem, then yes."

Sollux blinked tiredly at Eridan, before letting his body slide down the wall he was leaning on. Eridan's arms uncrossed and he stepped forward, as if he had thought Sollux was going to fall, but followed the motion by sitting down beside the pained troll.

Sollux panted lightly from the strain of his headache, his hands clasping and unclasping at his sides. "…you're an idiot." Eridan sputtered.

"Howw am I the idiot here! You're the one wwho wwont tell me what's wrong!"

Sollux squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers still flexing at his sides, "I thought it wath… obviouth." His face scrunched up in pain, and he felt his psiionics break something in the room. Every noise hurt, it was horrible. He felt something on his palm, and his clenching fingers held onto something equally as soft. He used the contact to try and ground him in his suddenly spinning world, but it did not work.

Eridan watched as Sollux tipped sideways away from him, and hurriedly wrapped his arm around the troll's shoulders. "The hell Sol!Just tell me wwhat's wwrong! This isn't a time for fuckin' guessin games."

Sollux's head throbbed in pain, and he whimpered, the sound causing dread to seep into Eridan's chest. "Cod dammit Sol! You'd better tell me wwhat's wwrong right noww or so help me I'll-"

"Migraine," Sollux admitted quietly, speaking low so as to hopefully keep his headache at bay.

Eridan exploded, "A fuckin migraine!? You made me worry this much over a fuckin headache?" His arm left Sollux's shoulder in his anger, and Sollux yelped as the loudness of Eridan's voice brought tears to his eyes.

Fuck pride, this hurt.

He curled into a ball, his palms over his ears, "Ed, please stop." His voice was quiet, but Eridan heard and looked down at him quickly, and his heart nearly stopped at seeing the tinted tears rolling down the dual loving troll's cheeks. Eridan gathered Sollux up in his arms, and carried him into another room, guilt for the boy's tears controlling his movements.

Upon entering the room, he flipped off the light switch, and the hurting troll sighed out of relief, the lights that were burning into his eyes gone. Eridan carried Sollux over to a clear corner of the room, and sat down, his back touching both walls. Pulling his knees up slightly, he situated Sollux on his chest and lap, then wrapped one arm around him.

"You're still an idiot Sol. If you'd a told me the problem earlier you could be rid a it by noww."

Sollux growled tiredly, "And you're thill a dick. What can a guy do?" Eridan huffed a laugh and set his chin on Sollux's head.

"Sorry though, Sol. Fer makin you cry." Sollux hummed in response, before snuggling into Eridan's chest, causing the sea dweller to blush purple. He raised a hand and threaded it into Sollux's hair, before kneading his scalp gently. The nice feeling helped to push away the migraine, and Sollux relaxed, content.

"Thankth Ed."

Eridan smile down at the troll on his chest. He didn't know what this classified as, red or pale, but he knew he was happy with it.

"Anytime."

"You're thtill a dick though."

"Shut up."


End file.
